This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Current heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems include an HVAC case that houses a heater core and an evaporator. The HVAC case defines a plurality of case outlets through which airflow exits the HVAC case. Each one of the case outlets is typically connected to an air duct, which terminates at an air duct outlet arranged at a location where airflow is desired.
Existing HVAC cases include a plurality of mode doors, which are movable to control airflow through the different HVAC case outlets. Each one of the mode doors is typically moved by way of a series of linkages. With existing HVAC systems, manufacturers design and assemble the mode door linkages to position the mode doors at predetermined angles at each mode (e.g., face, foot, defrost, etc.) to provide a predetermined amount of airflow through one or more of the HVAC case outlets. The end user cannot customize the airflow distribution for the different modes because the airflow is set by a manufacturer/designer of the HVAC system, and/or a manufacturer of a vehicle for which the HVAC system is intended for.
While current HVAC systems are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. For example, current mode door linkages are complicated to design given varying customer requirements and dedicated designs. Furthermore, current mode door linkages can be noisy, and cannot provide customizable airflow distribution. The present teachings advantageously provide for improved HVAC assemblies that provide enhanced comfort to vehicle occupants, such as by allowing the occupants to vary the airflow distribution for each mode setting. The present teachings provide for numerous additional advantages as explained herein, and as one skilled in the art will appreciate.